Electronic devices are widely deployed and provide a wide range of functionalities. For example, electronic devices may be used for wireless communications, gaming, position location (such as GPS), personal tracking, monitoring machines and word processing. These electronic devices are often battery operated. Thus, there is a need to minimize the power consumption of an electronic device. These electronic devices are also getting smaller. There is also a need to minimize the real estate used in electronic devices.
One improvement to electronic devices being considered is the use of dual ports. Dual ports allow an electronic device to use dual charging (where multiple chargers are plugged into a single electronic device, thereby decreasing the charging time of the electronic device battery) and boost back charging (where the charger plugged in and/or the battery are used to power an external device such as a keyboard or a screen). Benefits may be realized by improvements to electronic devices that allow the electronic devices to occupy less space while minimizing the battery charging time and that allow for increased functionality (such as boost back charging).